Ils peuvent enfin avoir leur danse
by TheMockingPiaf
Summary: [Semi-AU] Une dizaine d'années après la création du SHIELD, Peggy découvre qu'elle ne vieillit pas, où si lentement qu'Howard ne peut pas le déceler.


_Bonjour !  
Je suis tombée sur un « prompt » qui n'en était pas un, et voilà ce que ça donne._

 _Pour ceux qui veulent, voici le « prompt » :_

I refuse to accept the fact that Peggy Carter has Alzheimer's in the future.  
→ AU where SHIELD placed someone else there as a cover and the real Peggy is ageless because of exposure to vita-rays an so she's out there kicking ass bu doesn't know about Steve yet because she's on a secret mission and SHIELD decided not to tell her but when she comes back and finds out IT'S STEGGY TIME

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _1958_

-Peggy ? Ca t'ennuierait que je te fasse passer quelques tests ?

Le jeune femme se retourne vers l'homme qui l'a interpellée. Howard Stark. Il vient d'entrer dans son bureau au SHIELD, un air préocupé sur le visage, une fiole de sang dans une main, une feuille de papier dans l'autre.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Les résultats sanguins de la visite médicale que tu as passée il y a deux semaines sont anormaux. J'aimerais refaire des analyses.

Un air vaguement inquiet se peint sur les traits de l'anglaise. Qu'est ce qu'Howard peut bien vouloir dire par « résultats anormaux » ? Sa santé est-elle en danger ? Elle n'a vraiment pas le temps d'être alitée, le déploiement du SHIELD en Europe lui demande toute son énergie et un temps considérable. La coordination de dizaines de nouveaux agents, tout juste recrutés, n'est pas chose facile, et elle refuse de laisser à d'autres la gestion de ses troupes européennes.

-Est-ce grave ?

-Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassure Howard. Tu ne vas pas mourir dans l'heure, et tu n'as aucune trace de cancer. Simplement, certains paramètres ne sont pas dans les courbes moyennes.

A moitié rassurée, la jeune femme suit l'ingénieur vers son laboratoire personnel, au bout du couloir du septième étage du nouveau bâtiment du SHIELD, dans lequel l'organisation a emménagé quelques mois auparavant.

Pendant que son ami et collègue lui fait une prise de sang, vérifie sa tension, son rythme cardiaque et lui fait passer tout un tas de tests dont elle ne comprend pas l'utilité, elle réfléchit au meilleur moyen de coordonner l'ensemble des agents européens. La barrière de la langue en particulier lui pose problème.

-J'ai terminé, annonce Howard après une trentaine de minutes. Je reviens vers toi avec les résultats dès que possible. Une dernière chose avant de te laisser partir, il me faudrait un échantillon de ta peau.

Il a dans une main un scalpel, dans l'autre une sorte de couvercle rond que les chercheurs du SHIELD utilisent régulièrement. La jeune brune serre les dents et tend son bras gauche à l'ingénieur, qui prélève un carré d'épiderme d'un centimètre de côté à l'intérieur du bras, au-dessus du coude.

Dès que sa peau est déposée dans le couvercle, Howard place celui-ci dans un réfrigérateur et revient pour poser un pansement à Peggy. Il a fait en sorte de ne prélever qu'une fine couche de peau, aussi les saignements ne sont pas très importants.

La jeune femme prend congé alors que son ami commence ses analyses.

* * *

Cela fait quatre jours entiers qu'Howard est enfermé dans son laboratoire. Peggy est la seule à pouvoir y entrer sans se faire jeter des bocaux vides à la figure, et elle en profite pour lui apporter de quoi se nourrir –des sandwiches préparés par Jarvis–, ainsi que des quantités astronomiques de café. L'ingénieur lui en demande toujours plus.

Au matin du cinquième jour, alors que la jeune Anglaise arrive dans son bureau en début de matinée, elle trouve Howard endormi sur son fauteuil.

Un dossier estampillé « Peggy Carter – Confidentiel » est posé sur le bureau.

Décidant de ne pas céder à la curiosité tout de suite, la jeune femme tourne les talons et se rend à l'espace repos pour y préparer du café. L'ingénieur va en avoir bien besoin lorsqu'elle va le réveiller.

Elle s'attend à devoir batailler de longues minutes avant d'obtenir une réaction de la part de son collègue, mais l'odeur du café le réveille presque instantanément.

-Ah, Peg ! Merci pour le café, dit-il en se levant pour aller se servir une tasse. Bon, j'ai tes résultats.

-Et ?

Cette fois, la jeune femme bouille d'impatience.

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, qui n'en font qu'une en fait. Tu te rappelles ta deuxième mission à Los Angeles ?

-Oui ?

-Tu t'es fait tirer dessus dans le ventre, à deux reprises, là où tu t'étais empalée six mois plus tôt.

Peggy grimace à ce souvenir. Ni l'une, ni l'autre de ses blessures n'était très plaisante, même si la deuxième avait été soignée avec plus de professionalisme –par un chirurgien cette fois, pas par une infirmière, aussi compétente soit-elle.

-A la fin de l'opération, continue Howard, profitant du fait que tu sois toujours sous anesthésie, le chirurgien t'a fait transporter jusque chez moi, dans mon labo, où j'avais gardé la machine de Rayons Vita. Il pensait –et j'étais de son avis– que les rayons t'aideraient à guérir plus vite. Comme tu le sais, ça a très bien fonctionné, puisque tu as été sur pieds en trois jours.

La jeune femme acquiesce, mais ne voit toujours pas d'où l'ingénieur veut en venir, aussi elle ne répond pas, attendant la suite.

-A ce moment-là, je me suis dit que les Rayons Vita pourraient permettre de soigner les blessures les plus graves de manière beaucoup plus rapide, mais le chirurgien m'a suggéré d'attendre quelques années pour voir si tu ne développais pas de problème. C'est pour cela que je t'ai fait passer cette visite médicale.

-Et ?

Howard termine sa tasse de café, s'empare du dossier portant le nom de la jeune femme et l'ouvre pour qu'elle puisse se rendre compte elle-même des résultats.

-J'ai refait les tests. Deux fois. Trois fois, pour certains. L'exposition aux Rayons Vita a quasiment stoppé le vieillissement de tes cellules. En dix ans, tu n'as presque pas vieilli –je dis presque parce que si on refait des analyses dans cinquante ans, il se peut que tu aies pris un ou deux ans. Guère plus. Les rayons ne t'ont pas donné la force ou l'endurance de Steve, juste sa longévité.

Peggy accuse le coup en silence, sans broncher.

A cause de ses deux blessures à l'abdomen, elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfants. Et maintenant, elle découvre qu'elle va devoir vivre quasiment éternellement, sans vieillir, alors que tous ceux qu'elle aime vont mourir à plus ou moins long terme.

Howard, Angie, Jarvis.

Daniel.

Lorsqu'elle en parle à son mari, il a à peine l'air surpris. Il se contente de plaisanter :

-Je me disais aussi que tu avais beaucoup moins de rides que moi.

Peggy sourit doucement. Daniel est toujours réconfortant, et le fait qu'elle ait droit à la jeunesse éternelle ne semble pas le rendre jaloux ou envieux. Il est simplement là, ni heureux ni triste, présent pour celle qu'il aime.

Daniel se fiche qu'ils ne puissent pas avoir d'enfants. C'est elle qu'il veut, pas la possibilité hypothétique de fonder un jour une famille avec deux bambins. Alors, qu'elle reste toujours plus jeune que lui ne lui fait en réalité ni chaud, ni froid. Tant qu'elle voudra de lui, il sera là.

* * *

 _1991_

Peggy tourne en rond dans le laboratoire d'Howard.

Il est censé être arrivé depuis plus de deux heures maintenant. Elle sait qu'il a un avion à prendre pour emmener sa femme en voyage pour les fêtes de fin d'année, et qu'il est pressé. Il le lui a encore dit au téléphone, quelques heures plus tôt : il passera juste déposer les poches de plastique contenant la dernière version de ses tentatives pour recréer le sérum d'Abraham Erskine, puis il filera à l'aéroport.

Lorsque l'un des quatre agents du SHIELD qu'elle a envoyés à sa recherche une heure plus tôt revient avec un visage fermé, la directice Carter sait qu'il y a un problème.

-La voiture a heurté un arbre, M. et Mme Stark sont morts sur le coup.

Repoussant la violente tristesse qui menace de l'engloutir, Peggy demande :

-La valise ?

-Quelle valise ?

-Dans le coffre. Une valise noire, en métal blindé.

-Aucune valise dans le coffre, Directrice.

Peggy manque de s'étouffer. Personne ne savait que cette valise se trouverait sur cette route à ce moment précis, ni ce qu'elle contenait. Personne sauf elle-même, Howard et quelques agents de niveau 9 en qui elle a toute confiance.

Quelqu'un a infiltré le SHIELD. Peggy se promet qu'elle va tout mettre en œuvre pour découvrir qui. Et pour le détruire.

* * *

C'est Peggy qui annonce la terrible nouvelle à Tony. En tant que sa marraine, c'est à elle de veiller sur lui, maintenant, même si le jeune homme repousse tous ceux qui s'approchent de lui. Y compris elle, à présent.

Le jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans, tout juste majeur, se réfugie dans son atelier sur des durées de plus en plus longue. Et même s'il clame à tout va que la mort de son père ne lui fait rien, Peggy sait lire entre les lignes.

Alors elle prend soin de lui. Lui apporte de quoi se nourrir, pour qu'il ingère autre chose que du café, et vérifie qu'il mange. Le traîne sur le canapé de son atelier lorsqu'elle le trouve endormi sur un établi. Est là avec un Doliprane et un verre d'eau lorsqu'il se réveille, l'haleine encore chargée de vapeurs d'alcool, une gueule de bois à faire pâlir son père.

Elle prend sur elle pour protéger du mieux qu'elle peut son filleul.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, la jeune femme convoque le Comité de Direction du SHIELD en séance extraordinaire. Elle ne souhaite plus continuer à diriger l'organisation maintenant qu'Howard n'est plus.

Après d'âpres discussions, elle est finalement nommée Directrice Honoraire du SHIELD. Elle conserve ses prérogatives, peut nommer ou dégrader un membre du Comité de Direction, mais ne s'occupe plus des missions des agents ou de la gestion globale de l'organisation.

Elle utilise immédiatement ses nouvelles prérogatives, en s'attribuant la fonction d'agent de terrain de niveau 10. Elle sera la seule, le grade le plus haut étant d'ordinaire réservé aux membres du Conseil de Direction –qui deviendra quelques années plus tard le Conseil Mondial de Sécurité.

Alexander Pierce, un homme en qui elle place toute sa confiance, est nommé à la tête du SHIELD, et endosse à la fois les responsabilités de la jeune femme et celles de feu Howard. Peggy le félicite, puis se retire –elle veut aller voir Tony, s'assurer qu'il n'est pas encore en train de boire jusqu'au coma éthylique.

* * *

 _2011_

Peggy présente sa carte d'embarquement et son passeport à l'hôtesse, qui vérifie une dernière fois que son identité est correcte, et avance dans l'accordéon qui relie l'aéroport à l'avion à destination de New York.

Elle vient de terminer une mission particulièrement compliquée, qui a duré quatre semaines et deux jours, et elle est impatiente de rentrer chez elle. La France a beau être un pays magnifique, la jeune femme ne jure que par les grands boulevards et les gratte-ciels de la ville où elle habite depuis plus de cinquante ans. Une fois installée dans son siège, elle gonfle son oreiller et s'installe. Epuisée, elle refuse poliment la boisson et les journaux que lui propose l'hôtesse de bord, et s'endort avant même le décollage.

Lorsqu'elle arrive à New York, qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis deux mois –elle a enchaîné trois missions en Europe, en Pologne d'abord pendant quelques jours, puis en Angleterre et enfin en France–, elle se sent enfin chez elle. Même son séjour dans son pays natal ne sentait pas autant la maison.

Il est déjà tard, aussi Peggy décide de rentrer chez elle sans passer par son bureau –de toute manière, le Triskelion ne bougera pas d'ici le lendemain ! En chemin, elle commande de la nourriture chinoise en livraison –elle meurt de faim et n'a pas le courage de se faire à manger. Le livreur arrive en même temps qu'elle.

Une fois ses nouilles sautées avalées en vitesse, la jeune femme se glisse dans son lit et s'endort comme une masse.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle passe les portes du SHIELD à la première heure –peu d'agents de jour sont déjà présents, seuls les agents d'astreinte ou de nuit peuplent le bâtiment.

Peggy est fière de ce que l'organisation qu'elle a fondée avec Howard plus de soixante ans en arrière est devenue. Une agence de renseignement presque totalement indépendante –le Conseil Mondial de Sécurité est la raison du « presque » – et internationale. Comme Howard l'avait voulu.

Elle monte au dernier étage sans passer par son bureau –Nicholas Fury, le nouveau Directeur du SHIELD, doit attendre son débriefing de mission. Lorsqu'elle sort de l'ascenseur, pas moins de sept agents attendent devant la porte du bureau de celui qui dirige l'organisation.

Ils s'écartent tous avec respect, la saluent, et alors qu'elle pose la main sur la poignée, l'une des agents la prévient :

-Le Directeur Fury est occupé.

Voilà donc la raison de cet attroupement dans le couloir qui mène au saint des saints. Peggy répond dans un demi-sourire :

-Je suis certaine qu'il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur.

Puis elle pousse la porte, et la referme derrière elle dès qu'elle entre dans la pièce. D'habitude, la première chose qu'elle fait en entrant ici, c'est regarder le paysage. New York qui s'étend à ses pieds.

Mais un élément perturbateur la détourne de la vue imprenable sur la ville.

-Steve ?

Sa voix n'a été qu'un murmure, pourtant le colosse qui se tient face à Fury –et donc dos à elle– se retourne dans un mouvement fluide, alors que le Directeur se lève, ses yeux fixés sur Peggy.

Qui ne le voit même pas.

Elle ne voit plus rien, d'ailleurs. Son champ de vision s'est réduit à la silhouette massive de Captain America. Qui la regarde sans comprendre. Ils sont deux, et elle se sent tout à coup moins seule.

-Directrice Carter, l'interpelle Fury.

-Agent Carter, répond la jeune femme presque par automatisme.

Ses yeux n'ont pas quitté ceux de Steve.

-Peggy ?

Lentement, comme si elle craignait qu'un mouvement trop brusque fasse disparaître l'homme qui se tient face à elle, elle acquiesce.

Les deux survivants de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale remarquent à peine Fury qui sort le plus discrètement possible de son bureau. Ces deux-là ont des choses à se dire, et le Directeur veut mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Carter. Il ne veut pas être dans la même pièce qu'elle lorsque sa colère explosera.

En effet, en cédant sa place de Directrice, Carter avait fait inscrire dans les règles du SHIELD que toute information concernant Captain America devait lui être automatiquement et immédiatement transmise. Or, pour ne pas perturber sa mission en France, Fury a tu le fait qu'ils avaient retrouvé Rogers trois semaines auparavant.

Il n'a pas peur de grand-chose, mais la Directrice-Agent Carter le terrifie parfaitement.

Dans le bureau, aucun des deux n'a bougé. Ils se fixent en silence, ne croyant pas ce que leurs yeux leur crient.

Puis, sans qu'ils sachent comment, ils se retrouvent enlacés. Steve serre Peggy contre lui en faisant attention de ne pas la briser en deux, alors qu'elle met toute sa force dans cette étreinte.

Elle savoure le retour de l'homme qu'elle aime, les questions viendront plus tard.

Non pas qu'elle n'ait pas aimé Daniel, bien au contraire. Mais depuis sa mort, vingt-deux ans plus tôt, dans une embuscade, elle a eu le temps de panser ses blessures. Et la vue de l'homme qu'elle a aimé au premier regard malgré –ou peut-être à cause de– sa fragilité, sa vulnérabilité lui donne l'impression qu'elle va s'envoler.

Ils finissent par se séparer, pas totalement, juste assez pour pouvoir se regarder dans les yeux. Et Steve murmure :

-Explique-moi…

-Howard m'a exposée aux Rayons Vita pour soigner une double blessure par balle à l'abdomen, et il semblent qu'ils aient affecté mes cellules en profondeur, puisque selon ses dernières analyses, en 1988, je n'avais toujours pas vieilli. Ou alors, si peu que c'en était indécelable.

-D'accord, mais alors explique-moi pourquoi j'ai rencontré une Peggy Carter de quatre-vingt-dix ans et atteinte d'Alzheimer il y a quinze jours, et tous les jours depuis.

La jeune femme plisse les yeux et fronce les sourcils. Pardon ?

-J'étais en mission en Europe jusqu'à hier, mon avion a aterri en fin de journée. Je demanderai à Nicholas, il doit avoir les réponses, et je jure que je vais lui faire passer l'envie de me cacher des choses, même quand je suis en mission. Mais et toi ?

Un sourire tendre se dessine sur les lèvres de Steve. Non, décidément, même avec soixante ans de plus, sa Peggy n'a pas changé. Il lui répond d'un ton doux :

-Mon avion a été localisé il y a un mois, perdu dans l'Arctique. Ils ont mit trois jours à sortir mon corps gelé de l'avion, et deux autres pour me dégivrer, d'après le colonnel Fury. Je me suis réveillé au milieu d'un bâtiment du SHIELD, dans une pièce qui ressemblait trait pour trait à une chambre d'hôpital en 1945, sauf que plusieurs détails m'ont dérangé. J'ai détruit le décor et fui vers les rues, qui étaient à la fois identiques à celles dont je me rappelais et tellement différentes à la fois. C'est là que le colonnel Fury m'a expliqué. Une semaine plus tard, je rencontrais la « fausse » Peggy.

La véritable agent Carter s'oblige à rester calme et à ne pas partir immédiatement à la recherche du Directeur Fury pour lui passer le savon du siècle.

Pour l'heure, elle a d'autres préoccupations.

Steve, par exemple.

Ils se regardent encore un moment dans les yeux, toujours en silence, puis, dans un même mouvement, ils rapprochent leurs visages l'un de l'autre et s'embrassent.

Et c'est cent fois, mille fois mieux que ce baiser arraché à la guerre, dans une voiture filant à toute vitesse, parce que le baiser qu'ils échangent à cet instant n'est pas un baiser d'adieu, mais un baiser de retrouvailles, un baiser qui dit « tu m'as manqué », « ne part plus jamais », « je t'aime tellement ».

Alors, le Directeur Fury peut bien fuir à l'autre bout du pays, plus rien ne compte désormais pour Peggy que les lèvres de Steve sur les siennes, et la force maîtrisée avec laquelle il la soulève du sol pour la faire tourner.

Il la repose doucement au sol, et, malgré l'absence de musique, malgré le lieu loin d'être idéal, malgré l'heure matinale, ils peuvent enfin avoir leur danse.

Et ils ne s'en privent pas.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Il est très peu probable que cet OS ait une suite pour cause de manque de temps, mais sait-on jamais, tout peut arriver !_

 _Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?_


End file.
